Needing Family
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: Shelby Corcoran had already adopted Beth and refused to have a Mother-Daughter relationship with Rachel because she was too old, but what happens when she notices a classmate of Rachel's with no one left but desperately needing a Mother?
1. 1 What happened

_One second._

Shelby had turned for one damn second, when she turned back, Beth was gone from her spot in the park with the other kids.

She had taken Beth to the park and had her in her stroller, wanting to get the child out and into some fresh air to see some places, she noticed a really pretty bird and turned her head, not noticing the man leaning over the fence behind her and pulling Beth from her stroller.

She spent hours searching for Beth, she had only gotten her from the hospital in February and now it was early August, she had Beth for about 6 months.

She searched all over the park, the neighbouring area and reluctantly returned to her house.

She opened her door to hear a voice and giggling.

Shelby frowned and stepped into the livingroom to see a girl sitting on the floor with Beth, toy's on the floor.

"Who are-"

A bloodied up Tina Cohen-Chang looked up from her gaze with Beth and gave Shelby a small smile.

"Hey Miss Corcoran..."


	2. 2 The aftermath

Tina had a black eye, had cuts on her face and her leg didn't look too good, blood seeping through her shirt on her stomach.

"Tina?"

"I saw the people that took Beth... I chased after them... I ran out in front of the van... got hit... they got to a red light and I yanked the passenger out of the car... got into a fight... I didn't know your number but I knew where you lived... sorry for making you search all this time... I went back to the park with Beth but couldn't see you so I just came here and picked the lock"

Shelby quickly moved over and took Beth from the girl, not taking long before she put the baby to sleep in her cot.

Shelby then walked over to Tina on the floor and helped her to her feet, taking the girl to the kitchen and sat her on the kitchen island.

"Take your shirt and your trousers off..."

Tina paused with a bright red blush"Uhh... Why?"she asked as Shelby got a white box out and opened it to reveal medical equipment.

"So I can look at where the blood's coming from..."

Tina nodded and took everything out of her pants pockets then kicked her shoes off, slipping the trousers down her legs, gasping a little as the pants dropped to the floor and she pulled her shirt off as Shelby turned back to her and stared in shock.

Tina was covered in scars of all shapes and sizes, belt marks, burn marks, all of it but Shelby also noticed the fact that the girl had abs, and several cuts on her stomach and one nasty one on her leg.

Shelby grabbed some bandaged, rubbing alcohol cloths and took a deep breath.

"You got in quite the scuffle..."

"Yeah..."

"Thank you..."Shelby said as she put the alcohol on the cloth and wiped Tina's leg with it and saw the girl didn't even flinch.

"Don't worry about it... and I won't tell anyone, don't worry... Quinn would go mental if she heard..."

Shelby nodded"Does this rubbing alcohol not hurt?"

Tina shook her head"Nope..."

"I'm surprised, this is strong stuff..."

"I've gotten used to pain..."Tina said gently as Shelby began to wrap up her leg.

"How did you get these scars?"Shelby asked and Tina took a breath.

"My Father hated me as a child..."

Shelby looked up"Really?"

Tina nodded"Yeah..."

"Did your Mum hate you too?"

"God no, she loved me dearly but... she was a child too when I was born..."

Shelby froze, staring at Tina"What?"

Tina wet her lips"I didn't tell the others... I was scared of the judgement but... my Mum was 10 when I was born... my Dad picked her off the street... assaulted her... 7 months later I was born but there was complications with me and I didn't develop the ability to speak till I was 6, my Dad didn't like that and abused me for it... I got my stutter from him shocking me with a taser..."

Shelby was shocked as she finished Tina's leg and got to work on her stomach.

"We were rescued when I was 11... me and my Mum got to live a normal life... my Dad was sent down for life and all of his money was put into my name so I'm super rich but... my Mum passed away 10 minutes before our Regionals competition... I got the call minutes before we went on... "Tina said as Shelby wiped up her stomach.

"So... your an orphan now? You live in an orphanage or foster house of some sort?"

Tina shook her head"No... I refused, I demanded I be allowed to live alone in my house and I do... as long as I names a guardian for myself..."

Shelby nodded"I can't imagine what your going through..."

"I'm fine now... believe me"Tina lied, looking down at Shelby's fingers gliding over her skin.

"She's in a better place... she's not in pain anymore..."Tina said as Shelby nodded.

"Yeah..."

She leaned in closer, wrapping her stomach up as she got an ice pack and a wet cloth as she began to tend to Tina's face.

Tina hadn't been cared for like this since before her Mum had passed and it felt nice.

But it was Rachel's Mum and Tina knew she was only helping because Tina had gotten hurt saving the life of the woman's own child.

Shelby saw Tina closing her eyes, succumbing to the care that she was giving her and felt her heart break a little.

"She's been without a real caring parent all of her life... and here I am, clearing up her blood and she's giving in to the care... what a poor girl..."

Shelby put some plasters on Tina's face and with the particularly nasty gash on Tina's head, she took a piece of cloth and folded it up then wrapped a bandage around the girls head to keep it in place.

"I see you've been exercising..."

Tina opened her eyes again, almost having fallen asleep but pulled herself back at the woman's words.

"Yeah well uhh... I've been trying to slim down..."

Shelby froze and looked at Tina in the eyes.

"Why?"

Tina looked down at her stomach"Well I uhh..."

"Your not fat Tina, believe me..."

Tina took a breath"Just because I'm not fat doesn't mean I'm not happy with how I look..."Tina said quietly, biting her lip.

"I can guarantee you I'm not gonna find anyone who thinks scars like this make me good... and every time I get close enough with someone to start taking clothes off, with one look at me they will run away..."

Shelby sighed"No they won't, you'll find someone who loves you for your inner beauty and not your outer beauty, you are beautiful Tina"Shelby said as she packed her equipment away and washed her hands, turning to Tina.

"Come on..."

She helped Tina down, the girl limping after Shelby as she lead Tina to a room which Tina could only guess was Shelby's room.

Shelby looked through her draws and pulled out some shorts and a vest.

"I can't let you go home with injuries like these... you could get sick and since there's no one to look after you, your going to stay here"Shelby said as she turned to Tina, pulling the shirt over the girls head and sat her down on the bed as she helped her get the shorts on.

Tina tried to argue with Shelby but the woman wouldn't have it, she helped Tina to the spare room and actually tucked her into the bed, brushing the girls hair from her face.

"If I come in here in the morning and your gone I won't be happy..."Shelby said as Tina rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, with this leg I'd get down two steps before I fall and wake you up"Tina said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Good night..."

Tina took a deep breath as she smiled"Night"she said, Shelby turning the light off and Tina laied on the bed staring up at the ceiling as she did so for an hour.

She pulled her phone out, put it on silent and turned the volume down to 0, turning on her torch and looked around the spare room.

She saw loads of kids items that probably in that room because there was too much in the Nursery.

Tina spotted a stuffed bear on the floor and leaned down, picking it up off the floor and hugged it, feeling comfort as she laied back down, holding the bear in her arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Shelby entered the room the next morning she noticed a few things.

She noticed Tina cuddling the bear.

She noticed Tina having broke out in a sweat the night before.

And she also noticed Tina's neck face and collar having gone red.

She vanished, got a cool damp towel, a glass of water and a thermometer.

Tina woke up to feel someone touching her which she was used to and weakly opened up her eyes to see Shelby at her side, tending to her.

"There's a thermometer under your tongue, don't speak yet..."

So Tina stayed put as Shelby took the damp cool cloth and dabbed the young girls face and collar with it.

There was a beep and Shelby took the device from Tina's mouth and looked at the screen.

"102... You have a fever..."Shelby said as she helped Tina sit up a little and gave her some water.

The water made Tina feel much better, soothing up her throat which was dry.

"Thank you..."Tina said gently, rubbing her eye a little"For helping me..."

Shelby smiled"It's nothing..."

Shelby helped Tina get better and that afternoon, she took Tina back to her house and dropped her off.


	3. 3 Babies and Doctors

Since then, the pair kept thinking about eachother.

Shelby kept wondering if Tina was okay and Tina kept thinking about what it would be like to still have a Mum.

Tina turned her attention to sketches and did a whole load of sketches of her with Shelby and Beth, they were great and heavily detailed but she always hid them when someone visited.

Soon enough school was back in session and Tina was back in glee, and she was really surprised to see Shelby at school, the woman helping with the club.

Tina deduced it was to get closer to Rachel when she was wrong.

They were going strong when Will stood forward.

"I've heard we're all having some Mother troubles at the moment and I decided to use that focus as today's assignment, pick a song that you would use to express what you want to say to your Mum and sing it up here for everyone..."

Tina looked up and stuck her hand in the air.

"Mr Schue?"

"Yes Tina everyone has to sing, you can't back out-"

"Actually... I was wondering if I could go first?"she asked as Will paused.

"Oh uhh yeah, you have a song already?"

Tina nodded"Yeah..."

Will gestured to the floor, sitting in her seat as Tina got up, walking over to the piano and began to play it.

She began to sing a heartfelt rendition of Avril Lavigne's 'When Your Gone'

The song hit hearts with everyone, the girl going slow at start but got louder, putting emotion and power into the song that had Shelby almost in tears, knowing why Tina was singing the song in the first place.

When she finished, she was met with silence.

Since her Mother passed away, she hadn't allowed herself any time to grieve, she didn't think about it, she just carried on doing what she did and singing that song was breaking down the facade she had put up.

She clenched her teeth staring at the piano keys, trying to stop the tears pooling in her eyes as she made a fist, the others seeing it.

"Tina?"

"I'm sorry..."

The girl spoke quietly as she got up and rushed out of the room.

The group looked at each other and Shelby stood up, Rachel frowning in confusement as her Mum got up and rushed out of the room after Tina.

Shelby found her going into the auditorium and went in after and grabbed her, holding her as Tina sobbed.

Tina couldn't hold back the tears as Shelby held her and Tina hid her face in the woman's chest as she cried.

"Shhh shhh shhh..."

Slowly Tina calmed down, Shelby stroking her hair as Shelby sat her down.

"You didn't grieve for your Mum did you?"

Tina shook her head"N-No..."she said looking down"I didn't want anyone to know... I didn't want to give the b-bullies more fuel for the fire..."

Shelby sighed"Tina when something like this happens you have to let yourself grieve or it's just gonna explode like it did just a second ago..."Shelby said, taking Tina's hands in hers.

Shelby stayed with Tina for a while, just talking to the girl, consoling her and then the pair went back to the choir room, the girl taking her seat as did Shelby.

Shelby found herself drawn to Tina ever since the young girl rescued Beth.

She was spending more time with Tina than she was Rachel and Will noticed.

* * *

A few days later Shelby came into the choir room with Beth, a bag on her shoulder and a stressed look on her face.

"Miss Corcoran..."Finn said as the woman turned to Tina.

"I need your help..."

Tina paused"My help?"

Shelby nodded"Yes, I've just been asked to go to the hospital for an appointment and I can't care for Beth and be paying attention to the Doctor at the same time, she really enjoys your company and I was hoping you could come and watch her for me"she asked.

Beth was Quinn's child.

Shelby was Rachel's Mother.

Yet she asked Tina to look after Beth?

"Sure"

Shelby turned to Will"Tina's free to come with me right?"

Will nodded"Yeah of course"

So Tina left with Shelby, holding Beth as they waited in the hospital room.

"I'm surprised you asked me to look after Beth"

"Why?"Shelby asked looking over as Tina held the sleeping Beth in her hands.

"Well Quinn did give birth to Beth... and Rachel is your child, I thought you would have asked one of them to come with you..."

Shelby thought about it"I guess but Beth likes you, and I trust you, yeah Beth came from Quinn and Rachel's my child but that doesn't mean I trust them, plus... No offence its not like you were going to be busy in there anyway..."

"Mr Schue was going to announce our Sectionals songs..."

Shelby nodded"Yeah..."

Tina frowned"What?"

Shelby tore her eyes away from the Doctor who sat at the computer.

"Your... not being featured again..."she said gently"I tried to persuade him to give you a part in the group number but he didn't budge..."

Tina shrugged"Mr Schue obviously believes I'm not good enough to handle a solo... or a duet... or a group number..."

Shelby frowned"Tina you're a great singer, a really great one... he's just hung up on Rachel and Finn..."

Tina nodded"Did you hear about what Rachel did last year?"

"What?"Shelby asked with a smile.

"Mr Schue gave me my first solo, it was 'Tonight' from West Side Story and as soon as Rachel found out she wasn't doing the solo she threw a fit, said I wasn't ready for a solo, or an iconic role such as Maria, she quit the club because she thought Mr Schue was punishing her, asked why he had to hurt her to make me feel good and I was happy I got the solo... I practiced every day multiple times to be able to perform for the group... to show them how well I was but..."

"But what?"Shelby asked as Tina looked up.

"Mr Schue got Rachel to rejoin by giving her the solo... I didn't get to sing it for the group and didn't get any other opportunities to sing for the year..."

Shelby stared"Oh Tina I'm sorry..."

Tina shook her head with a shrug"Don't be... there must be a reason why I don't sing... I think he keeps me in the club to make sure we have regulation numbers... which hurts because I was one of the original 6 that made up the club... Finn Rachel Artie Kurt and Mercedes all get featured all the time but I don't..."

The Doctor rolled himself over and began to talk to Shelby, Tina not listening in as she sat holding Beth.

Time flew by and suddenly the Doctor looked over at her.

"Miss Cohen-Chang?"

Tina blinked a few times, looking over"Yes?"she asked as Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Since you decided to come too, to look after baby there, I decided to pull your info up and it seems you haven't had your yearly check up since you were brung back to civilisation..."he said and turned to the two females.

"If you have the time... I could do that for you now and get it out of the way?"

Shelby looked at Tina"I have time"

Tina sighed"I guess..."

The Doctor chuckled"Okay, hop up on the bed and we'll get started..."

So Tina got onto the bed and the man began to check her reflexes, then went on to her eyesight.

"Alright Tina, can you see the words on that board?"

Tina looked at the board with the letters on it on the wall in front of her and nodded.

"Yep"

"Can you tell me the letters on it?"

Tina sat straight and blinked a few times then focused her eyes.

But every two seconds her eyes went funny and she was seeing two sets of letters and they were blurry.

She sighed and blinked again.

"T...M...T...I...O...P?"

The man hummed"Do you have a sight problem?"

"Yes for the love of god yes I do... I just didn't know who to talk to about it, I need glasses... my eyes are screwed..."

Shelby hummed"Is this why your always sitting at the front of the class?"

Tina nodded"Yeah"

So Tina had a whole eye test done and she really did need glasses so she picked a pair of green frames from the book that would suit her and then they carried on with the check up.

"Alright, now I'm going to need to get your weight and height, if you want to take your shirt shoes and pants off..."

So Tina kicked her shoes off, took her trousers off, standing in her shirt and green boxers as she froze, only for a few moments but took a breath, pulling her shirt off as Shelby saw Tina was much thinner than when she patched the girl up.

Standing in her green boxers and matching bra, Tina waited as the Doctor turned to Tina and paused.

"Your really thin..."

"I exercise a lot..."Tina said, faking a smile, actually trying to push her stomach out as much as she could.

Dr Grey looked at Tina, bringing her off the bed and putting her on the scale and what he saw really confused him.

He took her off the scales and looked at her.

"Can you take a few breaths for me?"

Tina tried, seeming as she was forcing her stomach out, he could hear the difference in her breathing as she was straining a part of her body.

"Tina, stop... Stop trying to lie to me..."

So Tina took a deep breath, stopped straining her stomach which made Shelby really wide eyed.

Tina's ribs were really visible against her skin and Dr Grey nodded.

"Tina, this isn't 'just exercising' your not eating are you?"he asked and Tina looked down.

"The last time I tried to cook I started a fire..."Tina admitted, rubbing her arm"And my house isn't near any shop and they won't deliver food to my house... so I just eat crisps and snacks..."

Shelby rubbed her head, Tina stressing her out without knowing it.

"Okay..."

So he took Tina's height and hummed.

"Tina, personal question, since your retrieval from the Brothel when you were 12, have you hit puberty at all?"

Tina rubbed her neck"Not that I know of... I mean... I have had my period but that was way too painful so I just take birth control pills but... I havent gotten taller... I have no hair on my arms... or other places either..."she said with a shrug and an embarrassed look.

"And my chest hasn't grown either so no..."

Dr Grey nodded"Okay, well I can prescribe you some tablets that can induce it for you if you wish?"

Tina nodded"Please, that would be great"

So she put her pants back on and sat back down as he checked her heart beat and then she put her shirt back on.

"Okay... and I see you havent had any of your up to date vaccinations..."

Tina paused"Uhh umm well uhh..."

"Your not an anti-vaxxer are you?"Shelby asked as Tina shook her head.

"I have nothing against the vaccines themselves... I just have a phobia of medical needles... my Dad used them a lot on me to test drugs as a kid..."Tina said as Shelby nodded.

"Oh..."

And seeing the needles Dr Grey came in with made Tina's breathing increase, closing her eyes, trying to stay still but fidgeted a lot.

"Tina you need to stay still..."Dr Grey said, wiping the girls arm down and Tina tried but opening her eyes and seeing the needle had her pulling away.

"Tina..."

Shelby placed the now sleeping Beth on the bed and walked around Tina and sat down, pulling the girl against her and held her hand.

"Just relax okay..."she said gently as Tina took slow breaths, her head facing Shelby's chest as she felt the needle go into her arm and tensed up a little but kept her cool as she shook a little.

3 vaccines later, Tina was plastered up and the trio were sent on their way.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to listen to the version of 'When your gone' that I imagined Tina would play, it's on Youtube by SLSmusic, go check them out and listen to their cover.**


	4. 4 You are perfect to me

They won Sectionals, Tina got her glasses and she was taking her pills to induce puberty for her and thought Dr Grey said it would happen gradually, the biggest change happened over night.

Tina was 5.3ft when she started to take her pills and now she was 5.7ft and some of her clothes didn't even fit her.

She had also went from an AA cup to a high B and wasn't complaining one bit.

She walked into school and saw people staring at her.

She was wearing grey tight jeans with a green top that was a bit low cut and because of her recent growing, was tight against her skin and showed off some of her stomach.

She was wearing her glasses and had her hair in a ponytail.

She stepped into glee and they all stared at her, even Shelby was surprised.

"Woah, what happened to you last night?"Finn asked and Tina laughed.

"You actually want to know?"

Finn nodded as Tina walked over.

"Well... because of the conditions I grew up in my growth was stunted and even though I'm 15, I hadn't actually went through puberty but... I've been taking these pills from the doctor that induced puberty for me"

Santana choked"You only just hit puberty?"she asked and Tina nodded.

"Yeah, why? You find that funny?"

Santana nodded"Hilarious actually"she said and Tina sighed, shaking her head as Will walked in and smiled.

"Morning Tina-"

Will froze as Tina turned and smiled, the man seeing the changes the girl had went through.

"Hey Mr Schue, how are you?"she asked as he turned, averting his eyes from the girl, shaking his head.

"I'm great Tina..."

Tina frowned but walked over to the seats and sat down.

"Alright guys I have the setlist for Regionals"

The group cheered and Shelby stood up.

"Will, I was hoping I could talk to you about that"

Will looked over"About what?"he asked as Shelby folded her arms.

"I think we need to change the setlist..."

Will paused"Really? I think its perfect"

Will was pulled into his office as Shelby sat him down.

"I think we need to feature Tina..."

Will paused"Tina?"

Shelby nodded"She's an incredible singer..."

"I know that..."

Shelby nodded"Well she believes that you keep her in the club to keep the numbers up so you have enough to compete... She wasn't featured at all last year or at Sectionals this year... she is the only one of the original 6 from this club who hasn't been featured in competition and she thinks that you think she's not good enough for a solo, or a duet, or a group number..."

Will looked through the glass door at the group and laid his eyes on Tina, the girl sitting alone and staring at her legs, then looked back at Shelby.

"I just... I just think that... we're winning with what we have... it's good so why should we change our normal?"he said as Shelby leaned back, raising her brows.

"I'm just giving you a suggestion... you don't have to take it"

The pair walked back out and Rachel smiled brightly.

"So, what's happening to the setlist?"

Shelby sat down as Will looked over at the group.

"At this moment in time, no changes will be made but..."

Will glanced at Shelby then turned to Tina.

"I've realised that out of everyone here, the one member we probably know the least about, is you Tina"

Tina looked up from her hands and frowned"Uhh... okay but why is that relevant to this talk Mr Schue?"she asked as Will shrugged.

"What music do you like Tina?"

Tina frowned"Well... I enjoy the 90's, some of the 70's and 80's punk rock, some pop, emo stuff... Why?"

"I want you to come up here and sing a song, any song..."

Tina frowned"I can't just pull a song out of thin air Mr Schue, I wouldn't be able to think of one..."

He hummed"Alright, is there a song you like that your listening to all the time at the moment?"

She nodded"Yeah"

"Then sing that"he said, gesturing to the floor in front of the group and Tina got up, clearing her throat as she walked and pulled a stool over to the front and grabbed an acoustic guitar.

"What song are you gonna be singing?"Will asked as Tina looked up.

"I'm going to sing a new song from one of the most inspirational female singers of this generation"she said as Will paused.

"Really? And who would that be?"he asked as Tina smiled.

"Alecia Moore"she said and tucked her hair behind her ear"P!nk, the song is Perfect but it's different"

"What's the difference?"Kurt asked and Tina blushed but smiled.

"Just listen, this version of her song has been stuck in my head for ages and I pushed myself to learn it completely..."she said as she began to play and took a breath then began to sing.

_ayamachi shitari koketari shite mo_

_shinpai shinaide jinsei wa sonna mon_

_daremo kimi no koto wo wakaranai you na toki datte_

_nori-koete yukeru kara ochi-kondari wa shinaide_

_*onegai yo jibun no dokoka_

_saenai nante wa omowanaide_

_boku kara miru to kanpeki ni mieru kara_

_jibun ni taishite waruguchi wo yuu na yo_

_sono mama no kimi wo suki ni natte mina yo_

_fukuzatsu ja nai n`da yo nikushimi wo tebanasu dake de_

_sore de mou juubun yo osoreru koto nado wa nai_

_*Chorus_

_sekai-juu no hito wa minna_

_sore-zore fuan wo kakaeteru kedo_

_muri ni kakkou tsukete mo_

_dore dake no imi ga aru darou?_

_hihan bakari suru hito no_

_yuu koto wo ki ni shi-sugite_

_jibun wo kae-tsuzukeru no wa_

_doushite na no? doushite darou?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

Tina had sung beautifully with power and soul, her voice stunning the group as she sung and played.

When she finished, the group was shocked and just stared at her.

"Wow Tina..."

Tina smiled brightly at the group"Thanks, I saw it on YouTube as I long singing popular songs in different languages, I know Perfect and Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne in Japanese, Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney in French and a handful of others too"she said, looking at Will.

"Why did you actually get me to sing Mr Schue? You don't normally get me to sing..."she said but he didn't answer the question.

"Tina, if you were given the opportunity to pick a song for the setlist to sing... what would you pick?"he asked curiously and the girl thought about it.

"I'd pick an original duet I've written... Finn and Rachel would sing it..."she said, looking at the man who paused.

"Oh uhh I meant a song for you to sing personally"he said and she paused.

"Are you going to feature me?"she asked gently"Because I wasn't featured last year and I don't want you to feel like you need to feature me so I'm included if I'm not good enough..."she said as she stood up.

"I mean I'm happy to just be in the club with friends, you don't have to go out of your way to include me..."she said and hummed, the group all confused.

"But... if I had to choose a song for myself, I'd probably have to give it a good think as it's so difficult to think of one on the spot right now"she said with a shrug and walked to put the guitar back.

* * *

A/N: The Japanese version of perfect is by 渡辺レベッカ Rebecca Butler Watanabe On youtube so go over there and check out her video.


	5. 5 Attention and Attatchment

**A/N: Sammie: Thank you for your review, Tina is my favourite character in the show and I was really annoyed with what they did to her during the later seasons. I'm so happy your enjoying the story, I've been playing around with the idea that Tina had a really bad childhood which is how she got her stutter but lied about it being fake so she didnt have to explain to everyone because she was nervous and embarrassed about it.**

**I wont reveal if Shelby will adopt Tina but they do get really close in this chapter, I am trying to think of some good arguments/moments to put in and she will try and be a Mother to Tina even though she hasn't adopted her. If you have any ideas for bonding moments for Tina and Shelby then dont hesitate to tell me, I'd love the help :D**

* * *

Tina was sitting alone on a table in the new ice cream parlour, looking at the menu trying to decide what she wanted when a bowl of green ice cream was placed in front of her, Tina looking up to see Shelby sitting across from her with her own bowl of pink ice cream.

"Wha..."

"Eat up"Shelby said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Corcoran... you shouldn't have"she said as she looked at the green ice cream.

"Is this mint?"

"Eat it Tina..."Shelby said rolling her eyes and Tina began to eat them smiled.

"Pistachio..."she murmured as Shelby leaned forward.

"Tina, Mr Schue asked you about a song for you to sing earlier, why did you say all that stuff?"Shelby asked as Tina shrugged.

"I wasn't featured last year, I just assumed I wasn't gonna be featured this year either... I guess you spoke to Mr Schue about featuring me... for him to include me and I don't mind it when he doesn't... he know the others are better than me, it's why I didn't get to sing last year and Rachel will complain and probably quit if I get a chance to sing anyway... she has done before"

Tina leaned back"I just don't want him to feel like he has an obligation to include me..."

Shelby stared"Tina, your one of the best voices in that club yet your putting yourself down... in my opinion, your a better performer than Quinn..."

"Mr Schue thinks differently..."Tina said as Shelby inhaled deeply.

"Can I ask a favour?"

Tina nodded"Sure"

"Could you babysit Beth this afternoon please? I have some errands I need to run... I'll pay..."

Tina smiled"Sure, and there's no need for you to pay me, I love spending time with Beth..."Tina said and Shelby smiled.

"Great"

* * *

So Tina spent her afternoon and evening looking after Beth in Shelby's house.

It was late when Shelby got back after her errands and came in with dinner, a plain pizza for the pair of girls to share.

She stepped in to see Tina and Beth watching the T.V, the show Power Rangers was on, Tina was having a whale of a time watching it.

"Look Beth, I am gonna be one of these when I get older..."Tina said, pointing to the characters on screen.

"I'm gonna be in tight colourful spandex, running around and destroying monsters... That's my dream you see..."Tina said, rubbing Beth's head.

"When I was a child, I was allowed to watch T.V once a day, only for an hour, I found this show by accident and I love it... I loved pretending that I wasn't who I was... that I was a superhero saving the world and protecting people, with the sool swords and robots... it was my favorite show as a kid and I still watch it..."she gushed with a smile on her face.

Shelby raised her brows as she watched Tina with Beth.

"My favorite is always the pink ranger... but she always has the least character development, it's always about the red ranger and I hate it... The red rangers always has daddy issues... and it annoys me to no end... not everything is about the red ranger is it?"she asked, looking at Beth"No it isn't... But in this series it is... I've seen the Japanese one of this... Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and there's a female red ranger that joins the team and I could totally see her and the pink ranger getting it on... They would look super cute together as a couple..."she said with a smile on her face.

"So you'd be a pink ranger?"

Tina jumped, turning to see Shelby smirking, leaning on the door.

"How long have you been there?"Tina asked as Shelby walked in.

"Long enough to know you fangirl over Power Rangers..."

Tina went a deep red in the face"I probably would be a pink ranger but I like to think by the time I was hired by saban, there would be a female green ranger because I'd kill that role..."

Shelby laughed as she put the box on the table and opened it up.

"Eat up"she said as she put Beth to bed and Tina munched on a slice of pizza.

They sat on the sofa and watched several episodes of friends before Tina started to drop off, tired.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open and closed them, slouching a little.

Shelby didn't realise Tina had fallen asleep until Tina's head rested on her shoulder.

She looked at Tina and felt her heart swell a little as smiled, switching the t.v off as she slowly got up and slipped her arms around Tina, picking up the incredibly light girl and strolled to the spare room, pulling the covers back as she laied Tina down, pausing then pushed the girls shirt up to check how thin she was and the state of her scars from rescuing Beth.

She sighed as she saw Tina's ribs against her skin, shaking her head as she pulled her top down again and tucked the girl into the bed, sitting next to her as she pushed Tina's hair from her face.

The contact made Tina roll onto her side to face Shelby and she tried to move closer, her head nuzzling Shelby's thigh as her hand latched onto her shin.

"Please don't leave me Mamma..."

Shelby heard Tina's quiet voice as she felt her heart break, adjusting herself, letting Tina cuddle up to her properly as she wet her lips.

"Don't worry... I won't leave you..."Shelby whispered, lacing her hand in Tina's hair, rubbing her head slightly as Tina gripped Shelby tighter and the woman couldn't leave her alone.

* * *

When Tina woke up the next morning, she felt very warm and comfortable.

She opened her eyes to be staring at Shelby, Tina had curled up against her chest during the night.

Tina went wide eyed and scrambled back, waking Shelby as Tina accidentally kicked her, fell off the side of the bed and hit her head on the corner of the bedside table, whimpering as she laied on the floor clutching the back of her head, eyes squeezed closed.

Shelby jumped to her feet, rushing round the bed and kneeled to Tina.

"Your okay Tina... your okay... Don't worry, your safe..."

Shelby helped Tina back onto the bed.

"You fell asleep when we ate last night so I brought you up here, you begged me not to leave in your sleep so I stayed in case you had a nightmare..."

Tina stared at her"Really?"

Shelby nodded"Yeah... now let me take a look at your head"

Tina sat there as Shelby checked over her oncoming bump and blushed a little but smiled, Shelby's fingers rubbing her head and sending shivers through her spine.

"You okay?"Shelby asked and Tina nodded, eyes closed.

"Yeah... it just feels nice... this must be why dogs love getting head rubs all the time, because humans are so good at them..."she said with a small smile on her face and Shelby chuckled, looking round and finding Tina's hair brush on the side and grabbed it, sitting against the headboard of the bed and pulled Tina between her legs, pulling out the girls ponytail and began to brush her hair.

"That even better?"she asked as Tina nodded.

"Yeah, that feels great..."

So Shelby spent quite a while brushing Tina's hair and giving her a head rub and it put Tina in a great mood for the day.

* * *

Tina began to get attached to Shelby and knew she shouldn't do so she began to try and avoid her, Shelby noticing as did Will and Emma.

"Tina, I won't keep you long, I just want to have a quick chat with you..."

Tina sat in Emma's office nodding as she glanced around at all of the pamphlets with the weird names.

"What's up Miss Pillsbury"she asked as the woman leaned back.

"You've started to avoid Miss Corcoran and she's confused, what's going on?"

Tina took a breath"It's... It's nothing to worry about... It's just that..."

She looked at her legs"Me and Miss Corcoran ran into each other during the summer and since, I've been babysitting Beth, I got hurt that day we met and she fixed me back up at her house and... I have no Mum anymore, I'm sure you were told... my Mum passed and I've been depressed, really depressed, all lonely and since the summer, Miss Corcoran has been treating me like I'm her child, she's been caring for me, helping me and... I like the attention, the company... I'm getting attached"she said quietly then shook her head.

"But she's Rachel's Mum and Rachel is the one who wants to reconnect with her, it's not fair on Rachel if I spend so much time with her Mum so I've put some distance between us because of that..."she said and Emma nodded.

"Oh okay... well thank you for telling me... for being so open with me"

Tina nodded as she got up and left the room, Emma going to find Will.

She relayed that info back to Will and Shannon in the teachers lounge, not realising Shelby was in the room and heard everything.


	6. 6 diaries and depression

**A/N Sammie: She's being selfless and pure at heart because she dosent want to be treated any worse than she already is. She really holds a special place in her heart for Tina and that confession is going to take a drastic turn in this chapter which you'll probably be able to guess from the title. It's going to scare Shelby to death and she's going to pull Tina back in and never let her leave again. :D**

* * *

Shelby was shocked with what she heard, Tina felt bad for hogging all of her attention when Rachel wanted to spend time with her, she wanted to find the girl and tell her about her purposely getting Tina close to her so they could spend time together.

Though every time she tried, Tina always vanished from sight and it was driving her insane.

She got close one time where she managed to find the girl in the lunch hall, rushing over with a smile"Tina, great, I've been looking all over for you-"

Tina looked up at Shelby just as Rachel slid between Shelby and Tina"Mum, great timing! Dad and Daddy want to know if you want to come over for dinner to talk..."Rachel said, leading Shelby away from the group as the woman gave Tina a look but reluctantly left with Rachel, listening to her and agreeing to her plans as she went to try and find Tina again but the girl had vanished.

And then the next day Tina didnt even turn up to school or glee.

The day after Shelby went to go find Tina but couldn't, she looked all over the school then went to glee to see if she was there but she wasn't, only Finn Mercedes and Kurt joking about Will's fashion sense so she went to go back home when she got a call from the hospital asking for her to come down immediately as it was an emergency.

She first thought Beth had been taken from day care and rushed to the hospital in record time but got there and found the same Doctor from before.

"Is Beth okay?"

The Doctor paused"Beth?"he said with a frown on his face and then realised she was asking about her actual child" Oh She's fine, it's Tina that's not well..."

Shelby froze, her heart stopping for a moment"Tina? What's wrong with Tina?"

The woman was taken into a separate room to find Tina laying on a med bed, her face was banged up and she looked really rough, a purple line around her throat and marks on her wrists.

"What happened?"Shelby asked, her eyes travelling over all of the scars and marks that weren't there when she last got a look at the girl, her first thought was that she had been hit by a car, or beat up by some bullies, the Doctor's sigh bringing her back to reality as the man rubbed his neck.

"I'm guessing... She tried to take her own life... she tried to hang herself somewhere which explains the mark around her throat but the rope must have snapped or someone must have cut her down..."

Shelby froze"Take her own life but... why would she do that?"she asked, giving the man a desperate look and the Doctor reached under the bed to pull up Tina's galaxy style backpack with the Slytherin crest on it and opened it up.

"We checked her bag which was brought in with her and we found a diary... the reason why we contacted you... in the diary there's a recent bit about you in there"he said as he held the book out to Shelby and she took it gently, the green leather standing out as she opened the book to the most recent page and began to read.

_Miss Corcoran keeps trying to find me and it's getting harder and harder to hide from her, I'm trying to do her a favour, keeping away so she can be with her Daughter, I'm being selfish for spending all this time with her and Rachel is the one who deserves it, not me. It's not fair on Rachel, she's spent all of her life wanting to know who her Mother is and she finally finds out who she is and I'm there taking up all of her much needed Mother-Daughter time. I cant hide anymore, it's stressing me out and I'm in my dark place again... and I can't take it... it's just not fair._

Shelby read, her stomach sinking as she read, shaking her head"But... how does that explain the rest of the marks?..."she asked, feeling her heart break as she sat next to the girl, pushing the hair from her face.

"Well we're assuming that Tina was either beat up and then she tried to hurt herself or she was cut down then beaten up, there's a lot of little circle bruises on her stomach and back so I have a feeling some of the bullies at your school went after her with paintball guns, they are notable for using frozen paint balls..."he revealed as he grabbed a clip board and looked at Tina's info.

"But luckily enough someone found her and brought her here... she is still alive, just unconscious and has a concussion, we called you because we know you have a special connection with the young girl..."he said, looking at Shelby who was staring at Tina's still body.

The woman feeling movement as Tina's fingers shifted a little, then the younger girls hand moved and seeked out Shelby's which was right near her and Shelby felt Tina grip her hand.

Shelby nodded"Of course... how long until she's ready to be discharged?"Shelby asked as the Doctor folded his arms.

"Well she's stable now, she's been cleaned up, we just want to do a few more tests then you can take her..."

So Shelby sat there watching and listening to the Doctors do their tests on Tina, it took a few hours but soon enough, Tina was in the spare room at Shelby's.

* * *

When Tina woke up, she was in serious amounts of pain, gasping and hissing a little as she opened her eyes which were painfully adjusting to the light as Shelby turned from where she was at the sound and saw Tina with her eyes open, rushing to her side, sitting on the bed.

"Your awake..."Shelby said as Tina winced, glancing around the room a little, trying to sit up but Shelby held her down.

"Where am I?"she asked as Shelby took Tina's hand.

"Your at my house Tina... the hospital called and said you tried to hang yourself and someone cut you down... and assaulted you"Shelby revealed, cupping Tina's cheek.

"I was so scared when I was told it was you in the hospital, I really care about you Tina... I really really do..."she lectured, looking down at the girl"Why do you have to stress me out and scare me all the time?"she asked as Tina looked at her and Shelby saw Tina's eyes glossing over, Tina's lip trembling a little.

"I... I'm sorry..."Tina said, biting her lip and shaking her head, the tears falling, streaking glossy lines down the girls cheeks"I... I'm just better off dead..."

Shelby went wide eyed, kicking her shoes off and climbed onto the bed, pulling Tina into her embrace.

"No Tina no... don't you ever say things like that... Your not better off dead, your better off living okay..."

She rubbed Tina's head gently as she comforted the young girl that night.

Shelby stayed with Tina, thinking as she looked down at Tina.

"Pretty pretty please... Don't you ever ever feel, like your less than... less than perfect... To me..."she sung gently, Tina looking up at her as Shelby gave her a smile.

"Your perfect Tina, you don't need to starve yourself to make yourself look good because you look good already..."she said, pushing Tina's hair from her face and behind her ears, leaning forward and kissing Tina's forehead.

"I want you to make me a promise alright"Shelby said, sitting up a little as Tina nodded.

"Okay, what type of promise?"

Shelby looked back at her"If you ever feel like this again, in this dark place where you feel like the only way to leave is to end your life... I want you to come and tell me... come talk to me..."she said, putting an arm around Tina's shoulder.

"I want you to come tell me what your feeling and I'll help you get through it because you would not believe the emotions I felt, seeing you in that hospital room, all banged up and unconscious"she stressed as she met Tina's eyes again.

"I don't want you to be in pain Tina, mentally or physically..."she said, letting her fingers glide through Tina's hair"And I don't want to be getting another call from the hospital... only to see you laying in a bed like that... looking as bad as you did because that really did a number on me... seeing you like that..."

Tina nodded at her"I promise... and I'm sorry... That I made you feel that way... I didn't realise you cared... I never really notice when people care... I just automatically think that people don't care about me because most don't... "she said, Shelby nodding as she rubbed Tina's arm a little, the girl closing her eyes and rested herself against Shelby"I promise..."

Shelby felt Tina relax against her and smiled as Tina fell asleep, curling against the woman, her head on her chest.

* * *

The next morning Shelby helped Tina down the stairs and sat her at the table, getting her to feed Beth as the woman made breakfast for the pair, making pancakes eggs and bacon for them and handed Tina a plate and some silverware as the pair began to eat.

Tina gave Shelby a look while they were eating"Can I go to glee today?"she asked quietly and Shelby looked up at her.

"Tina you should be resting..."Shelby said with a knowing look and Tina nodded.

"I know..."

Shelby sighed as she picked up their plates and washed them up.

"Go get dressed..."

Tina gave Shelby a weak smile as she got off her chair, standing up with a little grunt and went walking off to the spare room.

Shelby sighed, washing the plates as she leaned on the counter top"_I'm already treating her like she's my kid... she asked for permission to go to school when I'm not even in charge of her..._"she thought as she dried the plates and stuck them away to hear Tina come back into the room.

She came back wearing jeans, hi-tops, a green shirt and a jacket.

She turned to the girl and sat her back down, giving her a look which made Tina feel a little guilty and twiddled her thumbs.

"Tina, before we go, I want you to tell me the reason why you tried to kill yourself yesterday..."Shelby said, sitting her down as Tina looked down.

"I uhh I..."

"I overheard Emma telling Will about how you've become attached to me because of all of this time we've been spending with each other..."Shelby said and Tina looked down.

"Your Rachel's Mum... I felt bad that I've been spending all of this time with you when she's desperate to have you as a Mother... I screwed up my first chance of having a Mother so why should I get a second chance? I shouldn't get one... I just felt like it would be better if I... died..."Tina revealed and Shelby gave her a hug, rubbing her back.

"Tina, you've been spending so much time with me because I've been making it happen, I've been wanting to spend all this time with you myself because I know how much you've liked it..."Shelby said, cupping Tina's cheeks and made her look up at her.

"I like spending time with you Tina, I think you're wonderful, Beth absolutely adores you and you love her... There's no reason why you don't deserve a second chance and I'm sure your Mother would want this... If she couldn't care for you, she'd want someone who could care for you, to do it..."she promised, giving Tina a warm and gentle smile, taking the girls hands and pulling them up, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Now, lets go to glee..."

Tina took a breath and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Shelby, the woman smiling as she hugged Tina back.

"Thank you..."Tina said as she let the woman back and the pair went off.

* * *

They got to glee to find the others already in there and stepped in to get confused looks.

"Tina... what's wrong... why is your face all banged up, what's that mark around your throat?"Kurt asked as Tina rubbed her arm and looked at Finn.

"I uhh... I was at my dark place again..."she said as Finn jumped to his feet.

"What?!"

He rushed over to the girl and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her against his chest.

"Tina why didn't you come talk to me? You promised me you'd talk to me if you ever felt like that again... after the last time... you really scared me..."he said as Tina tucked her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry..."Tina said as Finn pressed a kiss to her head.

"Don't apologise... let's go for a walk okay..."

Finn pulled Tina out of the room as Will and Emma frowned.

"What's happened?"

Shelby turned to Emma"I heard you talking about that stuff to do with me that Tina told you... well I went to go speak to her about it but couldn't find her... she took a day off school and on the second day I was called to the hospital for an emergency and thought Beth was in trouble but... Tina tried to kill herself yesterday..."Shelby said gently and everyone went wide eyed.

"Wait what?"Will said and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah... the Doctor also told me that Tina had... been assaulted... so she was cut down by someone who beat her up she tried to hang herself..."

The group felt sick as they listened to her.

"But... why would she try and kill herself though?"Rachel asked and Shelby looked at her Daughter.

"She told me... she felt really bad because you've been wanting this Mother-Daughter relationship with me but I've been spending all of this time with her and that she screwed up her first chance with her own Mum so why should she get the chance for another? She told me she just felt like she'd be better off dead as well..."Shelby said with a sigh.

"Wait, Tina tried to kill herself because she felt bad for spending all this time with you and you not spending it with me?"Rachel asked with a shocked look on her face.

Shelby nodded"Yeah, it's why she was avoiding me, so I could spend time with you but didn't realise that I was specifically spending time with her myself... I was getting her to babysit Beth because Beth absolutely adores her..."

She looked at Rachel"And I know this kind of goes back on what I said about me and you not being able to have that relationship because you were too old but... I need to talk to you about something..."Shelby pulled her into the empty office.

"Look I know I told you that it's too late for me and you to have a Mother-Daughter relationship and this is going back on my word kinda but... I am gonna do something and I want your approval first"

Rachel paused"Approval of what?"

Shelby sighed"You have parents, you have your Dad's you love them and they love you a lot but... I know Tina has no parents and I want to do something for her..."

So the pair began to plan, Rachel all for the idea Shelby had.


	7. 7 Documents and Declarations of love

**A/N: Sammie, the reason for Shelby's need to help Tina is in this chapter, she is doing something she's wanted to do since Tina rescued Beth. Shelby wouldn't ever give up on Tina because she knows just how special she is and that's present in this chapter. And I'm happy your enjoying this so far, even if it seems you might be the only one, it's great your looking forward to this. :D**

* * *

Shelby found Tina in the Spanish room a few days later and pulled her out.

"M-Miss Corcoran... what's up?"Tina asked as Shelby took Tina to the choir room, turning to her with a smile on her face.

"I have something for you Tina but... I have a song for you first..."

Tina paused as she sat down"A song?"she asked, a frown on her face but more of an amused frown, leaning back as Shelby nodded.

"Of course a song... don't look so surprised... and also... google says this is a song that's best for this so I'm going with the flow"Shelby said making Tina giggle behind her hand a little as Shelby nodded at the band who began to sing and Tina recognised the song as 'Bless the Broken road' by Rascal Flatt's.

Tina knew Shelby was an amazing singer but was blown away with the performance, a smile on her face as she swayed to the woman's voice, Shelby sitting forward and taking Tina's hands during the performance.

By the end of the song, Tina was smiling and applauded Shelby and the band.

"That was really great Miss Corcoran but... why did you sing it to me?"Tina asked as Shelby held up an envelope that she had picked up from her bag and held it out to the girl.

Tina took the envelope and looked it over, it was one of those large one's with the cardboard insert in it so the contents of the envelope wouldn't bend, she opened it, frowning as she looked at the papers.

"Documents?"she asked, confused as Shelby smiled.

"Read the top line...".

_Adoption forms._

Tina froze, staring at the papers.

"You said you were getting attached to me and I've been attached to you since the summer, those are completely filled out ready to be sent off making you my Daughter if you wish, and I hope you do..."

Tina felt tears in her eyes as she shot forward and hugged Shelby hard.

"Yes, please..."she said as the group smiled.

"So that would make me and Rachel Sisters?"she asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yep, Sisters in law, I spoke to her about it before I signed the forms as I've actually had the forms on hand since... that night when I asked you to babysit Beth and you fell asleep next to me... Rachel is actually pretty stoked about this, she's always wanted a Sister and seeming as Beth's just a baby, she's happy that its you..."

Tina took a deep breath, staring at the sheets and the woman, a smile on her face as she giggled lightly.

"So google said that 'Bless the Broken Road' would be good as an adoption song?"Tina asked as Shelby chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah it did..."

So the pair actually went off together and posted the forms, then Shelby drove to Tina's current house which was massive and she helped Tina pack up her belongings.

"You know, you said you were super rich but you have so little things..."Shelby said as she put the last box in her car and Tina looked over at her.

"Well I had no one to share the money with and as I said before, people don't deliver to my house, I don't know if its because my Dad used to own it or because it's out the way but I'm going to buy my own car I think... something stylish and new..."Tina said with a grin"Something I'll have to pay Puck not to steal..."Tina said making Shelby rolled her eyes.

* * *

Tina moved in with Shelby and she became super close to Rachel after that, Tina found out Rachel had given up on Finn after she cheated on him with Puck so Tina got an idea.

They were having a valentines day singing competition with their parents invited to watch to see how far the kids had gotten with their performing as Will turned to Tina, flashing the young girl a smile and gestured to the centre of the floor.

"Your turn Tina"he said and Tina got up, the man patting her shoulder as she passed him, speaking to the band quickly as the band began to play, the girl turning to the group as they smiled when the girl began to sing.

She focused on Kurt with her words for a while.

_I call you up when I know he's at home_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange_

_I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong_

_If I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want him to know_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_A punk rock drummer_

_And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

_I kinda think that I might be his type_

_'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange_

_I don't know what he's thinking_

_But is it wrong_

_If I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want him to know_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_A punk rock drummer_

_And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

_'Cause he's such a dream_

_And you know what I mean_

_If you weren't related_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_A punk rock drummer_

_And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

Throughout the whole song, the group saw the girl singing to Finn with a big smile on her face, the boy raising his brows at her as she danced and sung.

When she finished, she was met with an applause, though Finn was still, watching her.

"Alright, who wants to go next?"Will asked as Finn got up immediately, not letting anyone else have a chance, looking at the band as he smirked.

"Hit it"

All of a sudden music began to play as Finn walked to replace Tina's spot but when the girl went to walk past, he looked his arm in his and spun her around and began to dance.

The boy began to sing the song 'Falling for you' by Busted, an oldish British band as Tina leaned on the piano, arms folded and a smirk on her lips as he sung to her, nodding his head as he sung.

The others were super confused with their choices of songs, the pair singing to each other as the others glanced at each other, frowning and whispering.

When it got to the 'Whore I paid to come and f*ck me' part, Finn walked right up to Tina, pressed himself right up against her and leaned in very close, close enough to kiss her then pulled back at the last second.

Tina went bright red in the face and Shelby raised her brows with folded arms, the others either confused or weirded out as Finn finished singing, silence rolled through the room for a moment and then Finn and Tina busted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"Kurt asked and Tina turned.

"You got pranked..."she said with a shrug and a smile"You all looked so weirded out"she said as the group frowned.

"Wait, you sung to each other as a prank on us?"Will asked and Tina nodded.

"Don't you remember, we did it last year too"she said as Finn stepped up behind her and leaned down to her ear.

"I mean, to see the looks on your faces was-"

What Finn whispered to Tina made her go quiet as she paused.

"Uhh what?"she asked, looking at him as he nodded.

"Yeah"

Tina gave the boy a look"Don't play around..."

"I'm not..."he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a green ring box and opened it, holding it out to her.

"I got you a present too..."he said as she took the box, inspecting the ring.

She took the ring out and stared at it.

It was a gold band with an emerald set in it with some engravings in it and on the inside of the band had F.H+T.C engraved on it.

"It's the same one your Mum gave you..."he said as she slipped the ring on her finger, finding it a perfect fit as she bit her lip and turned, throwing her arms over Finn's neck.

"Thank you so much..."she said and he laughed, giving her a hug back.

"Don't worry..."he said, a smile on his face as Carole gave her Son thumbs up, the woman obviously in on whatever he had done.

* * *

That evening, Tina was eating at home with Shelby Rachel and the girls two Dad's.

"So, that little prank earlier was interesting"Shelby said and Tina smiled a little.

"Well uhh... Yeah..."

Rachel frowned"What?"

Tina bit her lip"It was supposed to be a prank but he pranked me..."

"How?"Leroy asked and Tina looked over.

"By pretending he was going along with the prank..."

"I'm confused..."Hiram said and Tina leaned forward.

"Me and Finn spoke about the prank, we prepared it, I believed it was a proper prank but for Finn, it wasn't a prank... After he gave me the ring he officially asked me out and we're dating now..."

The adults and Rachel smiled at her.

"That's so sweet..."Shelby said and Rachel tilted her head.

"No offence, I'm surprised the pair of you like each other..."

Tina blushed a little"We've had deep feelings for each other for ages... we met when I was younger, after some complications with... my Father, me and my Mum moved to Lima and my Mum met Carole at a single parent club, they got to talking and became best friends, they introduced Finn and me, we got to talking, he found out why we moved and we became best friends... he actually broke up with Quinn last year to get with me..."she said, looking down, moving her mash with her fork, making a little picture with it.

"He planned a whole date, booked a table at this restaurant, the works... Then as he was about to ask me out, Quinn came over and told him she was pregnant and he took Quinn back, took her on the date, happy that he was gonna have a kid but scared..."she said and sighed.

"When he found out that it was Pucks kid... He was angry and I went after him to see if he was alright, we spoke and we were getting really close... It seemed while he was single last year... every time we were close enough to kiss, or say something about what we were feeling for each other... someone interrupted us... Mostly it was you calling him"Tina said, looking at Rachel.

"It looked like fate was pushing you and him together, not me and him so I backed off, I let fate run its course... I believed me and Finn weren't meant to be together but... you cheated on him with Puck after you found out he slept with Santana last year and he broke up with you, we then got talking about the prank and things set themselves in motion..."

Those around the table were surprised with what they heard and continued to talk about Tina and Finn.


	8. 8 Parties and Punishment

**Sammie: Shelby had felt this way about adopting Tina since Tina told her about her childhood and parentage when she saved Beth, she believed she had a duty to Tina to help her and she is. In my eyes, Rachel is cool with in because she really wants a sibling as she was an only child. ****And yes, Finn and Tina, I really like the idea of the pair dating, I've looked through all of the AU glee couples and Finn was the only one that stuck with me other than me making Tina gay which, while I love that idea, it's not for this story. **

**Tina isn't as controlling as Rachel was and I love the idea that Finn knew about Tina's childhood and the pair have been friends for a very long time which is why they got together as they had unspoken feelings for one another. And as for my portrayal of Shelby, I'm loosely basing her off my own Mother and Maternal figures in my family, there will be arguments and there will be conflict in this chapter, only a little but there will be fights soon enough, I'm sure you'll love the chapter that's coming after a few more as it's a really special one. And lastly, thank you for your comments, it's so nice to know someone really likes this, even though you are the only one commenting, it really does make me smile :D**

* * *

Tina came up to Shelby one morning with a smile on her face"Rachel's having a little party to help us get ready for Regionals, am I allowed to go?"she asked and Shelby paused with a smile of her own as Tina sat at the table.

"Does her Dad's know she's holding the party?"Shelby asked as she served breakfast which was scrambled eggs and bacon with toast.

"Yeah, they got her some wine coolers, said were only allowed two each and got her some snacks and stuff..."Tina said with a shrug as Shelby nodded.

"Seems innocent enough, when is it?"Shelby asked and Tina looked up from her eggs, wiping her lips.

"This Saturday"she answered as Shelby nodded.

"Then sure, as long as you come home early and be responsible okay, I definitely don't need you getting hurt or lost..."

Tina grinned at Shelby"Don't worry, I'm responsible, you can trust me"Tina said and Shelby nodded.

"I know"

Though she realised she shouldn't have.

* * *

On the night of the party, Shelby dropped Tina off at 6 and it was seriously boring so Puck broke into the alcohol cabinet and they were all drinking, getting drunk.

Tina had promised Shelby to be home by 11 and it was now midnight.

Her and Finn had drunk a lot and went off to the spare room when no one was looking, kissing and touching eachother as Finn picked Tina up and tossed her on the bed, the girl pulling her shirt off as she looked at Finn.

"Come here..."

Finn hadn't had that much to drink and was surprised with how forward Tina was being.

"Tina... you've had a lot to drink..."he said as he kissed her.

"I know I have but I'm not drunk... like really drunk"she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"I want this..."

He saw the blush on her face and knew she was being truthful.

"But your not even legal yet..."he said and she groaned.

"Your not 18, because we're both Minor's its legal, and in anycase, I'll be 16 in a few weeks anyway..."she mumbled against his ear and Finn rolled his eyes but couldn't deny he wanted it too and the way Tina was moving against him, he pushed all his morals out the window.

"Screw it..."he said, pulling his shirt off with a wicked grin.

The pair tossed off their pants and had sex for the first time.

They passed out a bit after that and when Tina woke up, she saw the time and went wide eyed.

"Oh my got its 2 in the morning... I promised to be back for 11... Shelby's gonna kill me..."she mumbled as she looked at Finn and kissed his lips, the boy waking up slightly as Tina began to get dressed.

"F-Finn... I need to go, I'm 3 hours late..."she said as he sat up.

"Why can't you just sleep here? Surely Miss Corcoran would be happy you stayed?"

Tina sighed"I promised I'd be back by 11 and its 2, I need to get back, I'm sure she's waiting up for me..."Tina said as she gave him another kiss and pulled her jacket on.

"But thanks for earlier, it was fantastic..."she said and quickly left the house before the boy could object.

* * *

Tina reached her house and snuck over to see the lights off and she let out a little sigh of relief, finding her key as she struggled but gently unlocked the door, stepping in and closing the door very quietly behind her.

She snuck to the kitchen to get a drink of water and downed a pint easily enough and went for another when suddenly the light flicked on and Tina froze where she stood.

"Tina!"

The girl turned the tap off, turning to Shelby who was in her pj's and looking stressed"You told me I could trust you, you promised you'd be back by 11... its half two in the morning!"

Tina looked down, feeling seriously guilty"I'm sorry... the party was bad and Puck convinced Rachel to let him break into her Dad's alcohol supply and we've all been actually drinking and playing games... I fell asleep and woke up to see the time... I'm sorry..."

Shelby looked at her and paused, seeing Tina's pants unbuttoned, her shirt barely done up and her hair a mess too.

"You did something... something your not telling me..."Shelby said, folding her arms as Tina took a breath.

"Well uhh me and Finn uhh... we ummm..."

"You what?"

"We had sex..."Tina said, staring at her feet and Shelby froze.

"You and Finn had sex? Even though your not even legal?"

Tina looked up"It was my idea not his... I... I thought it would be fun and... we used protection... we both consented... there's a law that states that two minors can have sexual relations without it being illegal too so..."Tina said as Shelby gave Tina a look of disappointment.

"Go to bed, we'll talk in the morning..."

Tina nodded"Okay... sorry"she said, getting another drink of water and walked up the stairs as Shelby sighed, shaking her head as she went off to bed.

In the morning, Tina woke up to bright lights and sounds in her room.

Shelby walked in, drawing the curtains to the bright spring day and turned on the radio to wake Tina up.

"Rise and shine, have a shower and meet me downstairs in half an hour"

So Tina followed orders, getting into the shower and scrubbing herself clean, finding her phone missing as she got dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to be met with bacon and eggs.

"I'm disappointed in you Tina"

The girl nodded as she sat down"I could guess as much, I'm sorry..."she said, adjusting her glasses as Shelby nodded.

"Well I've taken all of your electronics, your tablet, your phone, your laptop, all of it and you can have them back once you've cleaned your room, taken the trash out, hoovered and doing all that washing up..."Shelby said, gesturing to the dirty pots and pans next to the sink as Tina nodded.

"Of course..."she said and finished her breakfast, going to her room and Shelby didn't see her for a good 20 minutes.

The punishment she had set would usually take a normal 15 year old girl about 3 hours to complete if they were in a good mood but Tina was back down and doing the washing up, taking the trash out and doing everything else in record time.

Tina walked to Shelby who was watching t.v.

"I've finished my punishment"Tina said as Shelby checked the time.

"You took an hour and 20 minutes?"

Tina nodded"I'm a good cleaner, I did it a lot during my childhood..."

And now Shelby felt bad for her"Let me go and see how well you've cleaned"

So Tina followed Shelby around the house and Shelby marvled at how well Tina cleaned.

"Wow... you did an amazing job"Shelby said and turned to Tina, handing her stuff back.

"There..."

Tina smiled as she took her stuff back.

"Thank you"she said, giving Shelby a hug as she went to her room.

She went to do her homework and saw some spare paper and grabbed a pencil as she began to write down a letter.

She then got a text from Finn asking if she wanted to go to his house to hang out as Carole wanted to have a chat with her and she walked downstairs.

"Am I grounded?"she asked, ducking her head into the living room where Shelby was watching t.v with Beth.

"Uhhh no why?"Shelby asked as Tina gestured to her phone.

"Finn texted me asking if I could go to his as his Mum wants to have a chat with me..."she said and Shelby nodded.

"That's fine"Shelby said as Tina nodded.

"Thank you"she said as she walked back to her room, getting some shoes on and picked up the paper she had been writing on and folded it in half, pulling a jacket on as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go"she said as Shelby nodded.

"Be back by 10 please"Shelby called and Tina nodded.

"Will do and uhh... this is for you"Tina said as she handed Shelby the paper and left quickly.

Shelby frowned, opening the paper to see a letter from Tina to her.

_Dear Shelby,_

_I'm sorry for staying out way past the time I was told to come back last night... and for drinking so much, I'm sorry that I broke the promises that I made to you and I'm very sorry for stressing you out and making you stay up so late to wait for me._

_Thank you for being cool and not grounding me or taking my stuff away for longer. I know this letter is probably confusing you but I saw it done by a YouTuber I watch, when she was bad as a child her Mother would force her to write an apology letter stating what she had done wrong and an appropriate punishment for what she did wrong and I liked the idea of it which is why I'm writing this for you, so you know I'm genuinely sorry about not coming back when I promised too._

_I will do the dishes and the trash for a week unless you think I need more time on that, my idea of punishments is very very different from your idea of punishments so you can decide on something better for me even though I did all the cleaning today._

_Love Tina._

Shelby raised her brows at the letter, Beth sleeping against her chest as she smiled at Tina's honesty and willingness to do more punishments for what she did wrong.


	9. 9 Generosity over Genetics

**Sammie: Hi, sorry for the long wait, it's been a hectic time since now and when I posted my last chapter, I am literally in the middle of exam season so I'm up to my neck in revision but I've got a bit of time to post a new chapter. And to respond to your last review, I decided that Shelby's punishment for Tina wouldn't be as harsh as most parents would give their kids if they did something like that because while she is trying to be a good Mother to Tina, she knows what Tina has suffered even if she did do wrong. Shelby was really strict as the coach of Vocal but she knows that she dosent need to be strict like that to me a Mother. I'm glad your really liking this because it's slowly coming together and there will be more soon, I finish college at the start of July so hopefully I will be posting more after then :D**

* * *

Shelby was sitting and drinking tea with Hiram and Leroy Berry a few days later when the doorbell rang and Shelby answered it.

"Hi, is Tina there?"

Shelby paused"Uhh no, she's at school, can I ask who you are?"

The boy at the door smiled, he was noticeably Asian and was kind of tall.

"I'm Dante, I'm her Uncle"

Shelby paused and then smiled"Oh cool, come in if you want"

So she lead him to the living room and sat him down.

"It's nice to meet you, Tina never mentioned having an Uncle..."

The boy nodded"Yes well, I'm about 3 years older than her and I didn't know about her until my parents told me..."

Shelby nodded"So how did you know she lives here now?"she asked as the boy sighed.

"Well she wasn't at the other 17 other houses she owns in the city and this was her newest listed address on Facebook so..."

"Her facebook isn't friends only?"Hiram asked and Dante smiled.

"Oh it is, I just managed to hack her account to find it..."

That put Shelby on edge"What are you doing here?"she asked as Dante raised his brows.

"Is it not obvious?"

"Not really"Leroy said as Dante leaned back.

"My parents are going to take Tina in, their preparing a room for her at home already and we're going to care for her and bring her up the right way"he said with a smile like it was clear as day.

Shelby paused"Sorry but your a tad too late, I'm her Mother now, I adopted her..."

Dante raised his brows"Sorry but blood trumps some stupid papers, they will be coming down soon to collect her things, I was just letting you know, so you can pack all of her belongings and have them ready... she will love coming to Washington with us..."

Dante stood up with a smile"And just so you know, my parents won't let you get in the way"

Dante left as Shelby looked at the pair of men.

"I think we need to get Tina..."

* * *

The group was in glee when the door opened and in came Shelby and the two Berry Men.

"Mum?"Tina and Rachel said with a frown.

"Dad's what's up?"

Shelby took a breath"Tina, what do you know about your Grandparents?"Shelby asked immediately as Tina paused.

"My Grandparents?... Well I only met them once, when me and Mum moved, we went to go find her parents in Washington, they hated me, said I should have been aborted... would only let Mum go back and move in if I was put up for adoption... they were really mean and when I spoke without being spoken too once, I got smacked in the face..."she said with a shrug.

Shelby nodded"Okay because some 19 year old boy called Dante claiming he's your Uncle came over earlier, saying that your Grandparents are coming to take you to their house soon and he came to inform me so I could pack your things up..."

Tina stared"Really?"she asked as Shelby nodded.

"Yes, and he said that they wouldn't let me get in the way... he seemed adamant that you would be moving over to Washington with them..."

Tina shook her head"Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere"she said and gave Shelby a smile.

"I'd choose you over them every day of the week"she said as Shelby smiled.

"Good"she said and paused.

"Dante said that he found you at our house because you weren't at the other 17 houses you own in the state"Shelby said, everyone frowning.

"He told me he hacked into your facebook to see your address, do you think your Grandparents want to take you in as they know how wealthy you are now?"

Tina thought about it as the others minus Finn and Shelby went wide eyed at her.

"Tina, how wealthy are you?"

Tina sighed"I have about 36 million dollars to my name, that soon will increase when I sell the 17 houses/mansions I own okay but don't repeat that to anyone else..."she said with a shake of her head and looked back at Shelby.

"It is possible but they shouldn't know how much money I have, I didn't even tell you that, I just told you I was super rich, I haven't posted anything online either..."

* * *

So the group went on as usual, Finn and Tina spending a lot of time together but after a week, they were in glee when the original 6 decided to give the others a recap performance of their first song performed outside of the room.

They performed Push-It, Rachel letting Tina take over the lead.

The others found it hilarious, when the door opened and in came Dante and his parents, the trio recognising Tina immediately and stood in shock, watching the girl dance and sing to the provocative song.

Tina ground up against Finn and the group were cheering, loving the performance, Finn even going as far as reaching around her and pulling her top up a little to expose the girls stomach and everyone around seeing her scars.

They went wide eyed when she got up onto Finn and began to bounce and then the song finished, the others applauding as the main couple bursted out laughing, Finn pulling Tina up and into a kiss.

"TINA!"

The pair separated as the girl turned to see her Grandparents walk over quickly, her Grandfather with his arm out to grab her and she jumped behind Finn.

"H-Hey!"Tina said, the pair stopping as they stared at her.

"How could you do something so disgusting in front of people?!"

Tina stared at the pair"What the hell are you both doing here?"

Dante rushed up and hugged Tina hard making her groan.

"Tina! It's so good to meet you!"

Tina looked at Rachel.

"Call Mum!"she mouthed and Rachel nodded, quickly calling Shelby.

"You must be Dante..."Tina said as the boy separated from her.

"The guy who hacked my facebook..."

"Yep, I needed to find out where you lived"he said as Tina looked at her Grandparents.

Reika and Tukan Cohen-Chang looked at Tina.

"We're running on a tight schedule Tina, we need to go..."

Tina shook her head"Absolutely not, I'm not leaving and in any case my stuff isn't packed away"

"It is, we did it, we found your spare key"Dante said with a smile as Shelby stepped in.

"Your things are already in our car, all we need is you..."

Tukan stepped forward and Tina stepped back.

"You touch me and I'll have you arrested"she stated clearly"I'm not leaving, I have a family..."she said as Reika gave her a hard glare.

"We are your flesh and blood!"

"I would rather kill myself, than willingly go with you!"Tina said loudly, everyone staring at her.

"And believe me, it's not that hard, I've tried it twice before..."she said, gesturing to her throat bruises as she glared.

"You would rather die than live with your real family?"

"You are not my family, you have not been my family, since you told me I was an abomination to this world and locked me in a dog cage overnight outside in the damn rain!"she said shaking her head.

"My family is Shelby, Shelby, Rachel, Beth and everyone sitting behind me, this is my family, not you and if I ever see you coming after me or my family I will not hesitate to have you arrested and I'm probably gonna get a restraining order against you"Tina growled, glaring at them"I choose the generosity of Shelby adopting me over your genetics any day!"

"But... but..."Dante began as Tina turned to him.

"I have written permission to live alone if I so chose but I was adopted by someone who loves and cares for me like I was her own and I can guarantee you Mum's up there in heaven happy about the fact she adopted me rather than me living in your care because you'd both treat me just as bad as Takeru did now leave!"Tina said very loudly, pointing to the door as the trio stared at the girl.

They quickly left the room and Tina closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as she slumped her shoulders but heard the sound of the door opening back up.

Tina opened her eyes as Dante came storming back in with a dark look on his face, he got right to her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, yanking it forward.

"Your going to regret not coming with us"

Tina laughed at him"No I won't and your going to regret meeting me if you don't let me go in the next 5 seconds because where my Father was a monster, he taught me 10 ways how to kill while making it look like an accident"she said coldly with a raised brow"Do you really want to test my patience?"

Dante scoffed"You couldn't hurt a-"

Tina grabbed Dante's wrist, dug her nails into his wrist hard, the boy's grip being released as she yanked his arm to the side, shoved him away from her and turned, doing a powerful roundhouse kick.

Dante saw the kick coming and raised his arm up and a horrible snap was heard as Tina's combat boot hit his arm.

The girls gasped, covering their ears, Kurt gagged and covered his mouth with Blaine and the others were all wide eyed as Dante hit the floor and Tina stood over him, leaning down and grabbed him by his shirt.

She dragged him to his feet, over to the door, opened the door and threw him out, the boy colliding with the lockers as Tina stepped back into the choir room and closed the door.

She pressed her back to the door, let out a sigh and let her head fall back against the wood, eyes closed as she took a breath.

"Tina..."

The girl turned her head a little"Yeah?"

"You just broke his arm..."Will said as Tina opened her eyes.

"You have absolutely no idea how good that felt to me..."she said, shaking her head as she bit her lip.

"I wanna join a kickboxing class... I'd love to kick the fucking shit out of some stuff..."she said as Shelby went wide eyed.

"Tina, language!"

The girl pulled a face"Sorry..."she said, shaking her head as Finn walked over and gave her a hug, smiling as he leaned down to her ear.

"I could totally see you in shorts and a bra kicking the shit outta someone... just the image in my head is super sexy..."

It was only whispered but it sent Tina's face into a deep blush and she hit him a little.

"Shut up..."she said gently as he grinned and kissed her head.

"I'm being serious and I bet you'd be good at it, like really good at it, you'd have a good motivation for it... I mean you broke your Uncles arm..."

Tina rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her Boyfriend as he sat down, pulling her onto his lap and she curled up against him.

"I'm gonna have to go shopping now, they put all of my stuff in their car..."

The others saw in that moment, just how much Finn and Tina were meant to be together.


	10. 10 Fears and favourite things

Tina spoke to some estate agents and actually sold the 17 houses she owned in the area.

She donated a million dollars to the glee club under an anonymous donation, she gave Puck a whole load of money to help his family get out of the poverty they had been in, she helped Burt afford a house for him and Carole to move into with the boy's and also donated a million dollars to the Cheerios anonymously under the premise that Sue would leave the glee club alone.

The group were in glee with Will and Holly, studying how to be sexy, the girls trying to dress sexy and while Santana wasn't having any of it, Shelby found the whole thing amusing to watch.

"I hope being sexy isn't a requirement for Regionals because with Berry in those tights, we're never gonna win..."Santana said a Puck grinned.

"To be honest I think out of everyone here, Tina's the clear winner of being the sexiest in the room"

Tina went a deep red in the face and looked at Puck.

"You really think that?"

He nodded with a grin"Of course"

Tina was currently wearing a pair of skinny grey jeans, green hi tops and a lot cut green top with a jacket over the top.

"He's telling the truth"Finn said and Tina smacked him in the arm.

"Shut up"she said as the group began to sing 'Do You Wanna Touch' with Holly, the group having a lot of fun and getting out of breath as they collapsed back into their chairs laughing, Finn pulling Tina down onto his lap and kissing her head as they whispered to each other.

* * *

Tina and Shelby were at home one night and had finished eating dinner when Tina pursed her lips.

"Could we watch a film?"she asked and Shelby smiled.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"she asked, the pair walking to the living room as Tina shrugged.

"I don't mind... I just feel like watching a film..."Tina said and Shelby looked through her stash of films and found Beauty and the Beast and smiled, slipping it into the dvd player and pressed play, the pair sitting on the sofa as Tina bit her lip, glancing at Shelby who looked over.

"What's up?"Shelby asked as Tina blushed a little but grabbed Shelby's wrist, lifting her arm up and cuddled up against her, Shelby chuckling as she pressed a kiss to Tina's head, rubbing her arm as she pulled the blanket from next to her and covered the pair.

They had a great time, watching the film, singing along and then when the film was done, they packed the stuff away and went to their separate rooms.

Shelby was super happy Beth was sleeping soundly and got into bed herself, closing her eyes and got a good two hours of sleep when she was suddenly woken up by a scream that made her leap out of bed and rush to Beth's cot but Beth was perfectly fine, sound asleep.

She frowned, looking around with a sigh of relief when she realised nothing was wrong.

She got back into her own bed, and just as she closed her eyes, she heard another scream, Shelby made a beeline to Tina's room.

She busted the door down to see Tina tossing and turning on her bed, eyes clenched closed, curled up and shaking with tears streaming down her face, the girls hands clutching her head as if to protect herself.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please don't hurt me... I'm sorry..."

Shelby had never seen so much pain in the girls face before and quickly turned the light on, walking over and crawled on the bed.

"Tina... Tina wake up!"

She began to try and shake Tina awake, the young girl waking up with a gasp, choking on her tears as she began to hyperventilate, looking around frantically.

Shelby grabbed Tina, cupping her cheeks"Your okay Tina, your fine... Your safe..."she said, caressing Tina's cheeks as the young girl focused and saw Shelby in front of her and suddenly lurched forward and wrapped her arms around her.

"I had such a horrible nightmare... H-he killed you... Right in front of me..."she sobbed, shaking her head.

"Please don't leave me Mamma..."

Shelby sat on the bed looking down at the girl sobbing into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Tina and held her tightly.

"I won't leave you, don't worry..."she said, stroking Tina's hair as Tina's breathing slowed down as did her tears.

Shelby started to calm down as she picked up Tina and laied her back down in bed, Tina rolling over to Shelby and tried to immediately cuddle up to her as if she was a stuffed teddy.

Shelby got up, Tina whining in her sleep as she shut the light off then went back and crawled back into the bed, pulling Tina close to her as the pair fell asleep easily.

The woman falling asleep realising that, that moment then was the second time Tina had addressed her as Mum, or well Mamma but the first since she had adopted the young Asian and it made her feel good.

* * *

The morning after, Tina was quiet, the nightmare she had still fresh in her mind as she ate that morning, Shelby giving her a concerned look as she sipped her coffee.

"Tina?"she asked gently and the girl looked up at the woman.

"Yeah?"she asked as Shelby wet her lips, leaning forward.

"Are you okay? Is this because of that nightmare?"she asked and Tina nodded.

"Yeah..."

Shelby got up and walked over to Tina, sitting next to her.

"Talk to me about it Tina... tell me"

Tina looked down.

"I...In my nightmare... I was a child again... my Dad he... He forced me to watch him kill you... He shot you in the head with a shotgun... And then he... He..."

"He what?"Shelby asked, giving Tina a concerned look.

"He forced himself on me... He...raped me..."

Shelby froze, listening to Tina and realised that was a possibility he had never thought of.

Her Dad had assaulted Tina's actual Mother like that AND owned a Brothel so there was nothing stopping him from doing it to her.

"Tina, can I ask you somthing?"

Tina nodded, looking up at Shelby.

"Yeah"

Shelby took a breath"When you lived with your Dad... did he ever... Force himself on you? Sexually"she asked as Tina closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

"I... I lost my virginity when I was 8..."

Shelby felt sick to her stomach as she moved forward and hugged Tina tightly.

"Your okay Tina..."she said, Tina resting her head on her Mum's shoulder.

"I know but... It still scares me... a lot..."Tina said as Shelby pulled back, cupping Tina's cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"We all get scared Tina, it's nothing to be ashamed of..."

The pair cleaned up then went to school after getting dressed.

* * *

They went into glee and Shelby saw Finn which gave her an idea.

She walked over and sat next to the boy.

"Oh uhh hey Miss Corcoran..."he said as Shelby leaned closely.

"Finn your really close to Tina right?"

"The closest I imagine..."he said as Shelby nodded.

"Well do you know how she would cope with nightmares?"Shelby asked as Finn thought about it.

"Well she used to have a green stuffed teddy, when holding a stuffed bear, she wouldn't ever have nightmares..."he said and Shelby remembered the stuffed bear that was in the spare room that she caught Tina cuddling a few times but stuck it in Beth's room not to long ago.

"Okay thanks, you've helped me with my problem..."

Finn nodded"Did she have a nightmare last night?"he asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, it was really bad, said her Dad forced her to watch him kill me then he... sexually assaulted her..."

Finn pulled a face"That's a common nightmare for her... she had that about me once, but in the dream we were both 12 and he killed me... nasty one that was..."

Shelby nodded"Yeah well... thanks Finn"

"No problem"

* * *

So Shelby went shopping and that afternoon, she went back home to find Tina with Beth, feeding her already.

She held an object behind her back as she smiled.

"Tina?"

The 15 year old girl turned from Beth and smiled.

"Hi, how was shopping?"Tina asked as Shelby walked over.

"It was good, I got you a present..."

Tina paused"You got me somthing?"

Shelby nodded"Yeah, close your eyes"

So Tina closed her eyes and Shelby brought the object in front of her and grinned.

"Open"

So Tina opened her eyes to be looking at a green stuffed build-a-bear with a Slytherin house crest stitched on the stomach.

"You brought me a bear?"she asked as Shelby nodded, handing it over.

"Finn said stuffed bears were your nightmare remedy and I found this guy... I had to get someone to sew the crest on as I got that separately and I didn't put a voice box in there because I'm sure you didn't want to be woken up in the middle of the night to a song blaring out of the bear..."

Tina smiled, hugging the bear tightly as she pressed her nose against it, always loving the new bear smell.

"Thank you so much..."she said and threw her arms around Shelby, hugging her as Shelby laughed, hugging Tina back and from that day on, she would catch Tina hugging the bear at random points in the day so she decided to snap photos of her.

If Tina was doing homework, she was hugging the bear, watching t.v? Hugging the bear, sometimes Shelby caught her coming out of the bathroom with the bear too, Tina was acting like a child who didn't want to put her toy down.

Shelby walked into Tina's room with a basket of clean clothes and saw the girl reading with the bear in her lap.

"Tina?"

The girl looked up"Yeah?"she asked as Shelby sat down.

"Since I gave you that bear, you havent put it down... I see you carrying it everywhere..."she said as Tina looked down at the bear.

"I... I just really like it..."Tina admitted with a smile"I don't want to put it down..."she said, hugging the bear as she crossed her legs.

"Somthing I havent told you about me is that I am autistic"Tina said as Shelby paused.

"Really?"

Tina nodded"I've gotten good at hiding it but when I get really really excited about somthing so unexpected, I flap my arms and make noises... I really adore this bear, I love bears... well teddy bears, my favorite animal is a penguin"Tina said and Shelby nodded.

"And why is penguin's your favorite animal?"she asked as Tina grinned.

"Because I call then tuxedo chickens"

Shelby laughed with a bright smile at that"That's a good reason for them to be your favorite..."she said as Tina nodded.

Shelby looked at the book"What'cha reading?"

Tina showed Shelby"C.S Lewis's Chronicles of Narnia series, Carole brought the book's for me for Christmas when she saw how much I adored the film"she said as Shelby smiled.

"That is a good book series, which one are you on?"

"The Dawn Treader... I really like Lucy, she's so cool"Tina said as Shelby hummed.

"I like Caspian... he's hot in the films..."

The pair laughed with smiles as Shelby got up to leave the room and paused.

"I was hoping to go and see a friend later, could you look after Beth for me?"she asked and Tina nodded.

"Of course, no problem, can Finn babysit with me?"she asked as Shelby nodded.

"Sure, but be responsible..."the woman said with a raised brow making Tina go deep red in the face.


End file.
